


Old and New

by AsthraPolaris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Reincarnation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Was a day like any other when Agatha and Melind find out a old sword in a stone and in a butterflies wing's twist, everything was clear and new at same time.





	Old and New

 When Agatha was little, and her mum was sick, she passed almost every afternoon with her best friend, Melinda near the blue lake near her home. The adults didn’t tell Agatha anything, but she knew in her heart that only a miracle would save her mother. Melinda was cheerful and always made a way to bring joy in a situation that seems hopeless.

One day the two girls were playing like they used to when Melinda fall because something, Agatha run fast to help her best friend in the entire world and together they find out a sword, incrusted in a stone and looking very ancient. Melinda said excited:

_Look! Maybe one of us is King Arthur returned!

She was very fond of the Arthurian legends and pass all the time without Agatha reading. Agatha rather liked a good sport, but listened her friend with pleasure even didn’t finding so exciting as her.

_I would be clearly king Arthur, you could be Merlin! There, let me try it…

Said Agatha while trying take the sword out of the stone and some spectacular thing happened, a golden energy surrounds the girls, the eyes of Melinda sparkles with golden light and when the sword finally was out of the stone flowers start to bloom near the lake, in their houses and in the bed where Agatha’s mother was passing her illness, and the most wondrous of all, the women’s energies was restored like magic, and was like she never had been ill. But this the girls discover later.

In the moment that the sword was out of the stone, both of them remember and laugh and cry and hug each other tight with no wanting of let go.

_Oh my… I never expect to be a girl!

Exclaimed Agatha with a warm smile, Melinda chuckles and answer with a tone of amazement:

_Who cares about our gender, we are alive and together! Besides, although I remember being a man, I don’t feel like one now.

_Neither do I. Do you think something bad is about to happen? Since the legends say that my return is about Albion’s need.

_I think we will be needed, indeed, but not so soon, we are just almost teenagers and, you know that you can’t be royalty these days?

_Why I would want to be a king in our current form of government? I will be the Prime minister!

_This is brilliant! You do have clever ideas once a while, and not so much of a prat in this lifetime, so I will be your PA.

Agatha look Melinda with pride and joy, pass her hand through the hair of the other girl and said:

_Are you sure? You are amazing and magic and could be a politician too.

_I would kill myself or someone in the first week, you know I hate when people are stupid and greed, I will be your PA and guarantee we can not only do what is needed, but bring good changes for the people.

_There one more thing I had wanted back in the days in Camelot, when I was Arthur, and one that me as Agatha will want too, you would considerate marry me?

_Agatha! I… Yes, we can do it now! But maybe we could date and have a long-term relationship before, I mean, our parents probably already expect that, but…

_But try to marry before we are at age will not go well. I know, but I love you and it’s a promise.

_I love you too! Ok, a promise then.

Said the cheerful girl and the golden magic energy from before, come back and surround them, until circulate their writs with a kind of gold bracelet with intricate symbols. The smile at each other and sealed their promise with a chaste kiss. Their future looked full of challenges and perils, changes and greatness, but also full of joy and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the second fic I write in engligh, that isn't my first language, so if anything is odd with the language, maybe its because of that.  
> I have this idea and it didn't leave me, so I had to write and hope people like it!  
> 


End file.
